Final Fantasy VII: The Secret Of Love
by Yurilicious12
Summary: Warning: This fic is a Yuri fanfic, so please do not read if you are to be offended! My first fanfic. Part Series.
1. Part 1: The beginning

"Tifa, what are you doing?" said Cloud. "What does it look like i'm doing, Cloud? I'm phoning round to see who can look after the bar for me while we are gone for a couple of days!"

Cloud looked looked at Tifa as if she was stupid. "But Cid said he would look after the bar".

Tifa had gotten completely fustrated with Cloud alot of the times as he would go ahead and do things without Tifa or letting her know before hand, afterall Cloud and Tifa are lovers, it was 2 years ago when they had their first kiss together and from that day on, Tifa had thought Cloud was the one.

"Cid??" Shouted Tifa "he can't even look after himself, let alone a fuckin' bar! I'll be calling Aerith, she knows what she is doing and right now she's the main person i can trust with this bar, she also has experience!"

"Aerith? ok fine, but it's gonna be awkward to see her again after 2 months, remember what happened then? she slapped me across the face after going away for a while because she had found out that us two were dating each other, i mean i did say i'd wait for her to come back but everyone moves on and i am with you..."

"Cloud!! It's over with and in the past, she says all is forgiven and would like to forget it all!"

"How do you know everything is forgiven with her?"

"Cloud, she is my best friend and has said she wants to forget it all, i've just told you that, so stop being so stupid and get over it! I am gonna call her now, so if you'd excuse me for a minute?"

As Cloud is walking away from Tifa, he mutters "Pfft, Whatever" under his breath, then says in a soft tone of voice but enough so Tifa can hear him "I'll be upstairs if you need me"

Tifa sighs "Ok Cloud".

It was 7pm and Cloud had fallen asleep, when he had awoke he heard some laughing downstairs at the bar.

"So you two decided to wake me up then? and why are you drinking Tifa, we are supposed to leave for our trip in an hour!"

Aerith and Tifa had immediately turned their attention to an extremely moody Cloud. Aerith apoligised "Oh...I'm sorry, don't blame Tifa, it's my fault as i just wanted to relive some of the old days we had, they were so much fun...right Tifa?"

"Of course, i miss those days so much, and Cloud lighten up a bit, we have a guest! Also i thought it would be best if we give the trip a miss and go next week or something?" Tifa saw a little bit of fury in cloud as she had just said her sentence to him.

"Tifa, i was looking forward to this trip, it was gonna be just you and me alone together and no bar to worry about for 2 days, but instead you have to call it off because you want to hang out with your friends more than your boyfriend!"

Tifa was starting to feel fustrated, she just couldn't understand what had gotten into Cloud at this minute, if he didn't calm down any second, she knew she was gonna have to have an arguement with him, but she really didn't feel like it at this particular time, especially when her good friend Aerith was watching.

"Cloud, calm down for heaven sakes, you're acting like a complete child, i said we'll go next week, why is this such a big deal?" Tifa turned to Aerith and apoligised to her. As understanding as she is, Aerith said in a soft medium tone of voice " would you like me to go out of the room for a few minutes?"

"I think that'll be best for now hun, again i'm so sorry!" Aerith gently smiled at Tifa and walked out of the room.

Twenty minutes later, Aerith had been sitting on a chair in the lounge when she heard Cloud and Tifa having a huge argument, and a few seconds later Tifa came rushing through the door and run outside, Aerith didn't know what to do but go after Tifa, afterall they were best friends and she didn't like to see her friend get hurt.

"Tifa??" called out Aerith, "Tifa, where are you?".

"Over here Aerith" came a small voice from 90 yards away. It was Tifa, she was crying her heart out, she didn't think Cloud would ever make her cry like this and she was deeply upset and wanted to get away from him for a bit.

"Hey Tifa, you ok hun? what's wrong?"

Aerith gave Tifa a massive hug. "I'm sorry Aerith, but me and Cloud have not really been getting along lately, we used to have our disagreements, but now they have turned into arguments...it's terrible!"

Aerith then spoke as if she didn't have a care in the world for Cloud, obviously she did as they are good friends, but Tifa to her was the best friend she had ever had, she would do anything for her.

"Tifa...forget about Cloud, you deserve alot more than him, you are a great person with such a caring heart, you don't need someone who doesn't make you happy, and it seems to me he's doing just that, please...I hate to see you like this, if you are gonna go back to him, that's fine but please take my advice, you are a beautiful, attractive and intelligent girl and can get someone who will make you alot happier!".

Tifa thought about it for a few seconds but in her heart, knew Aerith was right.

"Ok Aerith, thank you for being such a good friend, i dunno what i could do without you, i love you so much!" Tifa gave Aerith another hug.

Aerith then joked and said "You love me? as in you fancy me and want to be a Lesbian with me and run away together and live our lives happily ever after?"

They both had a little giggle and Tifa then said "Hmm, it would be alot easier if we were Lesbians, think of the fun we would have and there would be no men and we girls know what we are doing, it would be like heaven!"

They both laughed again and at that point Tifa quietly said "You know what Aerith? this is achually the most fun i have ever had than when i was with Cloud...and my tears are gone now" Tifa smiled at Aerith and quietly whispered in Aerith's ear saying "thank you for everything".

Suddenly Tifa then looked into Aerith's eyes deeply and leaned in too kiss her, their lips met and Tifa closed her eyes as she didn't want to think about anyone or anything else other than the kiss she was into. Aerith was shocked and couldn't believe what was happening at this moment and she had to pull away so she could see what was happening, everything seemed to move so fast.

"I'm so sorry Aerith, I really shouldn't of..."

Before Tifa could get her words out, Aerith had already placed her lips onto Tifa's lips, this time the kiss went on for much longer, it was so hot and passionate that neither of them wanted to let go, they both gently closed their eyes and just enjoyed the sensation they were having.

After five minutes had gone by, they both pulled away slowly and gave each other a hug, Tifa then spoke and said "I really do love you Aerith!" Aerith smiled at her and said "I love you too!"

"Shall we go back in now Tifa? I'm sure Cloud will be wondering where you are, if you are ok now of course?"

Tifa smiled again "yes i'm ok now, let's go back in"

They both laughed again and walked into the bar as the full moon shines upon them.


	2. Part 2: Furious Cloud

**Final Fantasy VII: The Secret of Love**

**AerithXTifa**

**Part 2**

"Daddyyyyy!!" Marlene had run as fast as she could right into Barret's arms. "Where the hell have you been daddy? I thought you had left me forever!!" Marlene had a tear roll down her face as she smiled, she was just so happy to see him after such a long time of not being with him.

"Marlene!! Thank god you are safe!" Barret was hugging his daughter with a firm grip and then looked over to Yuffie. She had been looking after Marlene for a good 5 weeks while Barrett had a mission to do for Avalanche.

"Thank you ever so much Yuffie, I really don't know how to thank you enough!!" As cooly and calmly, Yuffie replied "No sweat, it was fun wasn't it Marlene?"

"Of course, it was great, we had so much fun! We played games, we went to the shops, and and and..." Marlene stopped her sentence and paused for a few seconds as tears were pouring out of her eyes, she then turned to look at Yuffie and quickly ran straight into her arms. "Thank you for everything..." Marlene's tears were drowned right through Yuffie's t-shirt. Yuffie then returned the hug to Marlene with a little smile on her face.

"Hey, remember what I told you? We are sisters right?"

"Yeah, sisters." Marlene replied with a grin. They both laughed.

Barret had been standing there watching the two of them saying their goodbye's but it was now time for him and Marlene to be going. "Come Marlene!! You can see Yuffie again very soon but we have to get moving!"

Marlene quickly replied with a big cheeky smile on her face "Ok daddy i'm just coming, bye bye big sister!"

"Bye Marlene, take good care of yourself now ok? See ya Barret!" They both waved to Yuffie as she had waved back as they walked out the door.

It was 7:00am when Cloud had awoken from a nightmare he was having and was dripping wet with sweat all over his body and was out of breathe like he had done a marathon. He looked over to his right where Tifa had not been lieing there next to him and had disappeared, he wondered where she had got to as it was very unusual why she had not been sleeping by his side. He got out of bed and went downstairs as he thought Tifa would be in the bar starting work, but infact the bar was closed for two weeks as Tifa and Cloud were on their holiday break, he also remembered Aerith had been staying for over a week as it was Tifa's request for her best friend, Cloud didn't like it though as he thought Tifa paid alot more attention to Aerith than him.

_Knock Knock!_

"Who is it at this time?" said a very annoyed Cloud. "It's Yuffie!! Please let me in, I need to talk to Tifa!"

Cloud replied "Ok, hang on a minute!"

He unlocked all the bolts and turned the key from the door, the door slowly opened.

"Hello Yuffie, I achually have no idea where Tifa is at the moment, I have just this minute got up and she wasn't there when i woke up, do you want or need something?"

Yuffie replied in excitement "It's really only between me and Tifa, Cloud! Sorry!!"

"Hmm ok then, she may be upstairs, I havn't really had a chance to look yet, oh and while you're up there, please tell her to come down if she is up there!!"

Yuffie quickly replied "Ok sure, will do." then she went up stairs.

She called out Tifa's name quietly and looked in every room across the hallway, but Tifa was nowhere to be seen, Yuffie then decided she wasn't here so she was just about to go back downstairs, but then she heard some strange sounds. She could hear them from the room at the end of the hall and the door was a little open, she slowly walked to the room and peeked through the slightly opened door.

Just then she had seen something so shocking, her eyes were almost popping from her face. What did she see? She saw Tifa kissing Aerith, and no, it wasn't the quick kiss you give your parents when you are just going out or saying goodnight to them, it was a full on passionate smooch, but it wasn't just the kissing, they were touching and feeling each other like they were making love to each other.

Yuffie had then gasped but accidently made a small sound but loud enough to make Aerith and Tifa stop what they were doing and notice her.

"Yuffie?!" Tifa said looking a bit panicky. "What are you doing here? Oh and it's not what it looks like, honest!!"

Yuffie replied calmly "Really? Not what it looks like to me!" She then let out a little smirk. "Don't worry though, I won't tell Cloud...although is this really for real? or is it just a phase?"

Tifa stuttered as she replied "Umm...it's really for real, we're in love, please do not tell Cloud because he will have a huge fit."

"Don't worry hun, I won't. Besides...I always thought you two would make a better couple!!" Yuffie let out a laugh.

"Thank you ever so much for understanding Yuffie!" Aerith replied. It was her first set of words ever since yuffie had caught them.

"Don't worry, like I said it's no big deal, infact it's very cute that two girls are having a secret relationship together."

Tifa and Aerith looked at each other with a smile on their faces then looked back at Yuffie.

"You two had better get up by the way, Cloud is looking for you Tifa, he's downstairs!!"

Tifa replied "Ok, we'll be right down!"

Cloud had heard every single word as he was listening on the otherside of the door, he could feel alot of anger drive right through himself, was this a sign of huge danger for Aerith and Tifa?


	3. Part 3: Evil Cloud

"Cloud, here I am, i've been upstairs the whole time with Aerith, and Yuffie had just come up to tell us you were looking for me?" Tifa saw something was wrong with Cloud. "You ok hun? You look a bit down!"

Cloud replied with his head down and face looking at the floor. "I'm fine, I just need to go out for a bit, see ya a bit later!"

Before Tifa or one of the others could get a chance to say anything, Cloud had already walked out of the door.

"Hmm that was odd." replied Yuffie. "I wonder what's wrong with him?"

"Yes, it was a bit weird wasn't it?" said a puzzled Aerith.

"Maybe he knows about me and Aerith?" Tifa said a little concerned. "How would he know? he was here at the bar!. Yuffie replied.

Tifa was getting a very funny feeling inside about Cloud, did he know about her and Aerith? She really didn't want to hurt Cloud this way.

Yuffie then spoke. "Tifa, I was gonna ask you a question earlier but I got interupted by you two making out" Aerith and Tifa laughed.

"What is it Yuffie?" Tifa asked after she had finally finished laughing.

"Would you like to come with me to the Love Matching Blind Date Tournament and watch me in the crowd? Of course you can take Aerith with you, she's my friend aswell you know." Yuffie winked at Tifa.

"Of course we will, anyone who has Yuffie as their girlfriend will be one lucky guy, right Aerith?"

Aerith replied positively to Tifa's question. "Definately, I mean look at her, she's funny, she's attractive, she's intelligent, she kicks ass, and if I wasn't dating Tifa right now, I wouldn't waste anytime trying to get a date with her!"

"Aerith, if I didn't love you so much and if I wouldn't of done the exact same thing as you would do, I would kick your ass all the way across Japan right now for saying that!" They all laughed.

"Awwww, thanks guys, you really are great and that means so much to me that you think that way about me, so for you guys, I'm gonna do my very best to win that competition!!" Yuffie said with a huge smile on her face.

"That's the spirit, just go for it and find that lucky guy! By the way, what do you win if you win the whole tournament?" Asked Aerith curiously.

"Yeah, what do you win exactly?" Tifa said.

"Umm...well I will get to go on a date for a whole day somewhere in Japan, and it's mainly to get to know your date, so if you and your date are getting on very well, you have the choice to keep in contact with them." Yuffie explained excitedly.

"Wow, sounds like a lot of fun, we'll be routing for you." said Tifa.

Aerith replied "Yep, of course!"

"Thank you, you two."

Meanwhile...

_"_Cid, why exactly are you here? what do you want? Marlene is trying to get to sleep!" said Barret a little annoyed.

Cid replied "What's wrong with your friend being here then eh? I just came round to see my old pal Barret, isn't that ok?"

"Hmm...not really, couldn't you come round some other time? I'm a little busy right now and I have just got Marlene to sleep after a long day."

"Oh I'm sorry, should I leave?" replied Cid a little offended.

"Yes please Cid, i'll ring you later or something when I am less busy ok?"

"Tut, fine...well see ya!" Cid said as leaving the room.

Barret then said his last word to Cid "Bye!"

_Knock Knock_

Barret had then become a little fustrated. "Grr, who is it now, Cid will you answer the door for me please?"

Cid started to laugh. "After you have been speaking to me like that?"

"Just get the door Cid for heaven's sake!" Barret said raising his voice.

"Geez, calm down Barret, I was kidding, I will get it!"

As Cid opened the door, he saw Cloud standing there with an unusual smile to his face.

"Ahh Cloud, come in, Barret is in a bit of a bad mood so be careful not to anger him ok? otherwise we'll both be chucked out!" Cid chuckled as he said his sentence.

Cloud had barged his way through cid as if he didn't exist. "Huh? What did I do?" Cid said as he looked very puzzled and didn't know what was going on.

"Cid, please shut up for a minute!" Cloud said very annoyed.

Cid instantly kept quiet as he didn't feel like angering Cloud even more than he was.

"What's up Cloud?" Barret immediately responded.

Cloud went quiet for a few seconds then started to speak. "You know what I heard today? You know what has been going on in the 7th Heaven bar? In **my **home?"

Barret instantly replied. "What's that Cloud? are you alright pal?"

Barret could see the emotions in Cloud's face, it looked like he was just about to cry aswell as bursting with anger.

"It's Tifa..." Cloud took a long pause before he started to speak again. "...and Aerith!"

"What about them? did they do something wrong?" Barret said quietly.

"They have been...sleeping together...having an affair...satisfying each other...behind my back, and for some time? I do not know that! But what I do know, this really hurts me...my dear beloved Tifa has hurt me...and it's with...that stupid Ancient..."

Cloud looked down at the floor for a few seconds before looking at Barret with a lot of anger in his face.

At that point Barret and Cid both became very shocked, Barret then started to speak. "Cloud, I am ever so sorry, is there anything I can do?" Cid then butted in feeling left out "and me, is there anything I could do aswell?"

Cloud then looked straight at them both with a very serious look and shouted. "_**NO!!**_ _**I will do this alone and no one is gonna stop me, understand??**_"

Barret then looked very concerned. "What are you going to do Cloud?"

"It's best if you don't know Barret, I don't want you or Cid to interupt my affairs, it's very important that I get this done." Cloud said very strictly.

What could Cloud possibly have on his mind right now? Barret knew that it couldn't be good, afterall his girlfriend had just had an affair with another woman, and not just any girl too, she was an Ancient, she was Aerith Gainsborough, the girl who Cloud brought back to life with a very powerful materia called 'Life' about 3 years ago, after Sephiroth had originally killed her, and since he brought her back to life, him and Aerith didn't really get along since an arguement they had, so this is why Cloud is upset and angry, but could he be doing something he is bound to regret?

"Please Cloud, tell me and maybe I can help you!" said Barret.

Cloud then thought about it and decided to give them a task to do. "Ok then, you want answers? you are gonna have to beat me in a battle and if you do, I will tell you every little detail, but if you don't want me to go along with it then you are gonna have to kill me!!"

Barret and Cid to this point looked very concerned and scared, Barret then said "Cloud, don't be a fool, why would we want to fight you? we are your friends and I doubt Tifa would be happy..."

Cloud quickly replied as his voice raised. "Tifa?? why would I care about Tifa when she doesn't care about me? she doesn't love me, and I expect she never has, she was just using me, just like you all are!!"

"Cloud...how could you say such a thing? we have always been by yourside, you're an awesome friend aswell as an awesome swordsman, please don't let this all go, we know you are angry and i'm sure Tifa and Aerith know they have hurt you but sometimes you have to let it all go and put it all behind you, if this affair between the two of them is serious then you will have to move on and it won't be easy, but you will have to accept that, do you understand Cloud? please do not do this for the sake of your friends!" Barret was hoping that his speech would calm Cloud down but knew it was very risky.

Cloud didn't say anything for 20 seconds, then came out with an evil laugh and calmly said. "I'm gonna enjoy it...i'm gonna enjoy every last drop of blood that will land on this sword." Now...who wants to die first?" Cloud looked at Cid as if to tell him "you're gonna die very soon me old friend".

"Cloud, I don't want to fight you, can't we talk this through?" Cid said trying to make Cloud think about what he is about to do.

"What is there to talk about? you want to know answers right? so this has to be done doesn't it? so if you would kindly draw out your weapon and fight me I will make your death as quickly as possible!"

"Don't do it Cid, please get Marlene for me and take her to Yuffie as she will be safe with her, I'll take it from here!" Barret said urgently.

"But what about you Barret?" Cid replied.

"Please just do it for Marlene's sake? I do not want her to see whatever the outcome is if she wakes up, so please will you take her, she's up in her room asleep."

As cid was leaving he replied. "Ok sure, I left my airship outside so she'll be fine in that, see ya."

"Thank you Cid, bye!" said Barret.

Cloud was getting bored of all this talk and thought he'd finally talk. "You two really do know how to talk don't you, well lucky for Cid, you have just saved his life in exchange for yours, Bravo! I'm very sorry Barret, it has been a pleasure knowing you but now you have to die! Get ready old friend."

Barret and Cloud drew their weapons to fight, Barret with his Gunarm and Cloud with his Buster Sword.

Who will come out on top?


End file.
